


Scaly Struggles [F+Crocodile]

by The_EXxtra



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_EXxtra/pseuds/The_EXxtra
Summary: A couple of rich lady crocs get the chance to meet their dream boy.





	Scaly Struggles [F+Crocodile]

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of rich lady crocs get the chance to meet their dream boy.

It’s friday morning and what day like any day is the best one to put your more fabulous clothes on? As two wealthy crocs arose from their large and luxurious beds, they couldn’t agree more. They would have to overcome their daily crankiness, of course.

The lighter green lizard, known as Sally, was the first to jump up to get herself ready for a fun friday. She and her sister never quite knew what might happen on any given day, but were open to any adventure set their way. Sally was especially terrible when it came to plans. The smaller croc couldn’t even decide what to wear!

The darker reptile, named Mindy, always seemed like somewhat of a role-model to her sis. The two would often bounce off each other, though. She rubbed her dreary eyes with her scaly paws whilst slowly pushing the covers aside to move off the king sized bed. “Sal’...wait up!” She groaned tiredly, still waking herself up.

The younger croc heard a slam from their bedroom door, she assumed Mindy was making herself coffee. Stopping her decision making with her clothes, Sally yelled “Ey’ Mindy! Can ya make me some too, will ya?” The croc angled her head towards the kitchen, right of the bedroom as she called out.

A loud ring was echoed throughout the mansion, causing Mindy’s eyes to narrow and her brows to furrow. “Quiet, we got visitors.” The croc snapped at her sibling, her long muzzle loosening up from her discomfort. She turned off the coffee maker and strutted down the long hall.

Passing many doors, the doorbell rang before Mindy could reach the stairs. “I’m coming!” She announced angirly, gritting her razor sharp teeth. Her feet stomping at every curved step as she spiraled down the pristine, marble stairway. Waving her arms and shifting her legs more kinetically, her heavy build swiftly made its way to the large double door. 

Her tail hit the door, enraging the female lizard. She pulled up a stool to stand on to see who was beyond the door, and was met with a small package. She tilted her head, cautiously opening the door and grabbing the small package. She read label, saw the name, and smiled brightly. The modestly chubby crocodile swung her body with grace and raced back towards the stairway.

“Oh Karl~” Sally moaned, looking at a poster of an attractive tiger in her dressing room. The man was a six foot hunk, someone the two crocs drooled over. “Oh how I’d love to just...oh~” The faintly lime green croc dreamed, clasping her paws together in awe. The white tiger was truly a winter wonder-boy to them. “But…” She sighs, rubbing her eyes just looking at the poster. Sally very well knew she couldn’t meet him even if the opportunity was offered, and so did Mindy.

Hearing the galloping steps grow louder, Mindy’s sister turned her head towards the dressing room door. She was just waiting the croc to barge in, but for what? Mindy entered the room, holding a box package while screeching “It’s from Karl!” the deep green croc proudly showed all her dangerous teeth, chirping as she shook from excitement.

Sally took the package from her sister and examined it as she browsed her clothes some more. It was indeed from Karl, but the setbacks her body imposed simply brought her down before she could cheer up. The lizard chuckled lightly, joking “Sounds awesome! Let’s pack our stuff!”

Mindy could easily read her sis’s sarcasm, to where she pulled out the attached note that came with the package and read “Don’t worry girls, I got your back. Smiley face! Allergy proof perfume made for crocs!”

Sally shook her head, she knew crocs don’t exactly have the most supported medicine due to the anthro species’ rarity. She snatched the note and read it herself. She looked at her sis and back at the note. She knew she couldn’t keep playing it safe and do the same ol’ things over and over again, even if they were fun. She too began to bounce up and down and hugged her crocodile sibling. “Eeeeee! Let’s do it!” She squeaked.

With great haste, the two ripped open the small package. A modest can of perfume fell to the ground, the cylinder giving a believable impression of being quite sturdy. Sally was the first to pick it up, observing it with pleasure. Taking of the cap and placing the finger on the nozzle, the younger croc looked at herself and her sis. “What should we wear?” Sally asked with a wide-eyed look on her scaly face.

Mindy stretched a her index finger and thumb around the front of her long snout, thinking of the fashion choice as she looked around. Her eyes popped as she spotted two lean, white dresses. She swooped to the outfits and commented “To complement his perfectly white fur!” Her sister enthusiastically agreed as the two slid into their lavish outfits.

“Hehe, we look like queens, don’t we?” Sally said facing snout to snout with her sister. Smiling all silly, the two squish snouts together as they dive in for a big hug, overly excited for the date. The light green reptile shook up the can of perfume with pleasure. “*gasps* I’ll get a limo!” Sally’s sis said, pulling her phone seemingly out of nowhere and ordered a limo online.

Mindy was done with the order and leaned towards the smaller croc, ready to smell like an angel. “Do it, do it!” She squealed, steaming with excitement. Her croc sibling only sprayed a couple squirts, but that was more than enough to trigger an unpleasant reaction.

Being the older sibling, Mindy was well-versed with her own body among other things. The moment the spray made contact with the air, the reptile’s eyes centered down her narrow snout. Her nares quivered, trying to escape the irritant.

Crocodiles weren’t quite as known for having amazing senses of smell, so for Mindy’s large muzzle to be bouncing the way it did was really something else. Her eyes wavered at the dark green texture of her already rippling scales shiver, creating noticeable waves on the poor thing. She forcefully reeled her snout back with a sharp scrunch of her muzzle.

Sally shook her head again, she couldn’t fall victim too. Her sister must’ve had an allergy she didn’t know about. The short crocodile was deceived as her own nostrils doubled in size. “HIIIIIH!” She hitched suddenly, struggling to get her arms to the end of her snout to rub her poor nostrils. She sufficed with a hand stroke against the bridge of her long snout with little results.

“Suihhhhh...salleihhh!” The older croc gasped, holding the bottom of Sally’s muzzle with one paw while taking her claws and scratching the sturdy yet malleable nostrils. “I guih…” Mindy paused, wiggling her snout some more before getting some form of control back.

After some shaky and slow breaths through her long snout, Sally asked. “Yuihhh...you sure we should do this?” The croc’s eyes grew fairly heavy, causing her thoughts to pause mid-thought. She again struggled with reaching the front of her snout, throwing her arms forward to no avail. Mindy came back to rub her equally tough paw against the shaking nostrils. Sally sighed, continuing “Whaih-what if it’s some sort of prank?”

Before Mindy could respond, a text message was sent to her. It read “Your ride is here, driver is named ‘Charlie’ “. Mindy read it out loud in a sneezy and shaky voice. The two giggled and hitched at the anticipation, forgetting their worries. Before leaving the room, Mindy gave a fierce swipe at both of their snouts.

The two run towards the stairs and door, all the while Mindy squeezes both of their snouts for comfort. Being welcomed by the rider himself, he reveals himself to be a tabby cat. They bite their lips at the sight, barely able to keep their eyes clear of tears as they draw near to the limo.

Charlie nods at the predicament, understanding their struggles as the two crocs’ allergy ridden faces grow more sneezy as they approach the gentleman. He drives carefully to the city with surprisingly little traffic, but still taking the time for the girls to take in the city’s wonders as well as to clear their noses with the air, albeit not quite as fresh as they’d like it to be.

Arriving at the destination in limo record time, the cat tips his hat off and drives off. The two sniffle and smile at the 5 star restaurant. They walk past the line with their royal-like status and state their business. 

“Oh, you two are here for Karl? Your early, you lucky gals!” The waiter smiled. He gladly grabbed three menus and lead the way “Lemme get you both a table!”  He laughed, finding an isolated part of the restaurant, suited only for exclusive diners.

Both ordering waters, they sat awkwardly. They looked around to take in the tired view of a fancy restaurant, then brought their attention back to each other. “Oh my god! He’s gonna be right here!” Sally whispered. Her sister mushed her paws onto her long face, giggling silently “I know, I know!” Time felt almost still as they were anxious for the special date.

Five minutes passed to where Sally’s sensitive snout was re-introduced to the awful scent that was her perfume. The croc’s bulging nostrils pulsated from the stench as she buried her eyes into her hands. She felt her snout being touched by a petite finger, a sniffle and snort came naturally from the sneezy lizard.

Mindy smiled with the younger croc as she aided in her battle against the itch, but her lips became wavy from the itch rising back into her own snout. She was tiring from all the scrunching of her snout and flexing of her nostrils. The crocodile thought that succumbing was the only option. Suddenly, she felt an equally round and bumpy appendage hit her own sneezy organ. 

Both Mindy and Sally smiled as they wanned snouts back and forth, the feeling therapeutic for each other. They sniffled at each other’s nostrils, giggling oddly at the slush happening between their muzzles as they mushed and squished back and forth, up and down. The dance of their sniffers was working, but the ring of the bell from afar snapped them back to reality.

The two crocs moved their snouts away, knowing their sisterly love was getting out of hand on nearly every level. They defied their wriggling snouts and twitching nares as the crocodiles made themselves seem pretty, assuming the love of their lives were coming. They were indeed right, as a soft and deep voice ordered a water right at their table.

Having her already light green scales turn pale by the tiger’s presence, an inevitable sneeze was shocked out of poor Sally. “Gechiewww!” Exploded the poor women.

Karl winced at the sharp burst of air hitting him, wiping his face off a bit. This immediate reaction caused Sally to give off a variety of tears, both allergic and in sadness. She tried to cover her muzzle, but could frankly not reach to front of it. The disappointed croc was almost grinding her paws against her snout, giving it her all to suppress the whines that were to come.

Mindy felt her own long snout quiver before her eyes, making her cry softly as well. “No no no no!” She whined, grinding a paw desperately across the front of her scaly snout. Her nostrils fought against the movement of her paw as they twitched left when she moved right, and visa versa. 

The white tiger was surprised to how allergic these two were to felines, and felt he underestimated how they’d react for more than one instance. He chuckled, placing a tissue-covered claw on the front of the dark green croc’s snout. He smiled at the muzzle belonging to the beautiful lizard scrunched and stretching, accommodating for the sheer power to be released from such a magnificent object of allure. 

The claw touch to her sneezy snout was more than enough to set her over the edge. She wind her head up, preparing for the powerful blow. A large gust of air filled her lungs, and within moments “Rechiewwwwy! *sniffle*” She sneezed, feeling much needed relief. “I-I’m sorry!” Mindy stuttered. 

“Don’t need to be sorry, let them free!” The tiger said passionately, placing a strand of fur on the dark croc’s snout.

Waving a hand in front of the sensitive thing, Mindy blew out a softer “Rechieee!” Squeaking out the sudden tickle and the hair that was placed on her poor muzzle.

“Hello! Name’s Karl~” The tiger smiled, extending a hand with a wink.

Sally shook his hand first hesitantly and instantly felt a tickle strike her snout. The lime-ish green reptile grinded her snout into the table to no avail. The itch stung her sinuses and put thoughts of regret through her psyche.

“Relax! Sneezes are what I live for.” Karl smiled, chuckling at the poor croc lady’s plea for help.

Sally was befuddled, but nodded her head at what the man said. After all, he said he wanted it. “Hepchiewwy!” She comedically spurted, her snout extending forward like a stretched out slinky. She felt a paw mush her nose methodically, her snout feeling heavenly.

“Now, if I was like any other super star. I wouldn’t want some allergy crazy crocs of all girls to work for me.” The white tiger noticed he hurt the two crocs, but quickly followed up with “But you two will be a new bread of super model!”

The two sniffled and cheered, gladly raising their snouts to release the continuous tickle attack their long muzzles.

“Hepchieww!” Shoots Mindy  
“Chiiii!” Squeaks Sally.

“Perfect! Now...who wants to be the next big sneeze fetish stars? Eh?!” Karl says enthusiastically. He sees an odd look on the two girls’ faces, besides the awful tickle in the noses. He hands them a couple business cards. “I know it’s...different, but it’s a great opportunity. You’ll really be missing out if you don't, but hey, that’s on you girls.”

The crocodiles giggled lightly, shaking his hand with a brief sneeze to follow. “Ok…” They said in unison, both very awkwardly. They walked out the restaurant with a hefty tip for the waiter and called the limo back.

On the ride back home, Mindy faced Sally, who was struggling to scrunch her own snout. The older croc lifted a finger to her sis and said “Mauihh-maybe it might not be bad, ya know?” Getting on the edge of her seat, she continued “Wihhh-we can work with Karl, isn’t that great?”

Sally agreed, but wasn’t quite sure on the whole “sneeze fetish” idea. She pondered for a good minute, then responded “Hmm...ya know what…” As the light green croc answered, the limo came to a halt. The two crocodiles then walked into the house feeling the same as they did before, ending quite an interesting evening.  



End file.
